Half Past Dead
by Prix'Fixe
Summary: Vampires exist and they are trying to become legal. Seras awakens and finds she must protect those involved in this struggle of existence. There is more to the Vampiric world then she imagined, that and true love never dies./PipxSeras/
1. Half Past Dead

* * *

…Half Past Dead…

* * *

He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Laughter echoed through the dark halls and he gulped. If he could only reach the chamber that his mother had spoken of he would be safe and alive. His mother had said, through the portrait, down the stairs, and to find the door with a kitty sticker.

His feet caught on the stone step and he tumbled with a yelp. Getting to his knees he crawled forward and got up. His eyes glassed with tears at the sight of endless walls till he saw it. A kitty sticker upon a strange door. Rushing forward he grasped the metal handle and pulled. It wouldn't budge and despair filled his tiny being. He kicked and began to scream for help as tears filled his eyes. His tiny fists hit the door with finality.

_I need help…I need to save mom…please…_

The door groaned as it slightly opened. Relief spread through him and squeezed the crack

* * *

_Awaken…_

There was a voice. It was distant as it echoed within the darkness, but it was there. It kept whispering words that she couldn't quit understand. It had been faint, barely a murmur, but it had become stronger within this place. She didn't know how long she had been hearing this voice.

_I need you…_

She didn't know where here was, but there she was definitely here. Her arms were comfortably wrapped around her legs as she rested in a fetal position. Eyes that had not seen the night or light began to shift behind lids. She didn't know how long it had been, nor did she remember when it all began.

_Mom…Integra said you'd help me!_

Crimson eyes snapped open as her body stretched. A parched tongue licked dusted lips. She couldn't understand how she could still be within darkness. Her hands reached up and finally touched something solid. A push and a creak echoed. She could hear the echoes and felt as if she were surrounded by something solid.

She didn't need light to see despite her weakened state, her senses were still sharp as ever. Her nose twitched and the scent of life flooded her senses. A beating heart was the only sound she heard as the spiced scent of blood tickled her. It had been so long since a meal. Seras grip the sides of her coffin and slowly lifted herself up. Her head turned toward the rapidly beating heart.

There. Sitting against her coffin was a small figure tightly clutching his legs. The fear he emitted was almost enough to cover his scent. A primal voice whispered that the being was prey, nothing more than a meal. Her hands slowly lowered and cupped his face from behind. His skin iced over and he froze. Seras leaned forward and ran her nose along his hair as she inhaled.

"One, two, I'ma comin for you little Hellsing!"

His head shifted and his body turned to stare at her. Her eyes narrowed at his features. His youthful face was painted with fear and sweat, but she could make out those blue eyes.

"Mom…Integra…get you," came his broken sentence.

The door to her chamber fully opened emerging them both in light. The boy's eyes turned to the door and then back to the strange girl beginning to stand in the coffin. He didn't know what was worse. The boy prayed that his Grandmother wasn't insane. The discreet sound of quick inhalations told him that the girl was sniffing the area.

"I found…who the hell are you?"

She grinned as she stepped over the boy so he was within her shadow. The boy crawled around her coffin and to the other side where he raised and watched over the edge. The girl was nothing he had ever seen. Her skin held an iridescent glow and her eyes had been a deep crimson, but her arm. The left arm was a black mass that he couldn't describe and then she spoke.

"I assume you threaten the Hellsing family?"

Her voice was cracked from her time down her and filled with a lust that he couldn't understand. The moment her eyes landed upon his attacker she smirked, a cruel smirk as her fingers curled and cracked.

"I just gotta off the brat and then we can all go…yeah…just move so I can kill the brat!"

He smirked and she noticed the fangs.

"Scum," Seras spat. "That's all you are if you harm children."

She moved faster than anything he had seen. One moment he was in her shadow, the next her gloved hand was covering his attacker's face. Despite his height she held him off the ground. The shock wore off and before his hands could grasp her wrist a sickening crack was heard. Blood coated her hand as she smashed his face and rushed forward slamming his body against the brick wall. Her left arm pushed through his ribs, bone fragmented and scratched her skin as she dug past the warm tissue and grasped his heart. Seras ripped the barely beating organ out and held it in front of his face. She crushed it smashed and his body suddenly turned to ash and drifted from her grasp.

Seras raised her hand and tenderly licked the blood. In that single drop of blood she watched memories of all the events that happened while in her sleep. She experienced a lifetime before she turned around to lock eyes with the boy, the new Hellsing heir. She crossed the distance and the boy back away. A sigh left her lips and she kneeled before the child.

"I am Seras Victoria, loyal to the Hellsing family and now to you, Sir Gabriel Vitale Quincy Hellsing."

Seras Victoria had awakened.

* * *

_August, Daily Mirror, 2010_

_In 1999 there was a mass war in the United Kingdom in which hundreds were slaughtered and a group of Nazi soldiers invaded. The war was covered up and nothing was mentioned of vampires. It was a simple madman seeking destruction. In 2000, the United Kingdom was rebuilt and all events forgotten._

_Just two days ago in Chicago, IL, of the United States a young woman of fourteen and a short being approached an officer claiming to be servants of Mother Darkness and Otohime. The officer tried to lead the home only to be wrapped in tentacle of water and taken back to the station. The two servants left the officer safe and came with a message._

'_Our Mistresses and Masters watched the dawn of time, they were around when Jesus was killed, and have lived in shadows for centuries. The war in the United Kingdom is not something we wish to reoccur. That is why we coming out of the darkness in an attempt to peacefully co-exist with mortals. We speak with the grace of two most powerful beings in existence. We must discuss with your leaders because we only wish for the same rights as those that walk days."_

_These were the words spoken by two messengers before they young girl melted into the shadows and the short one turned to mist._

* * *

_September, Daily Mirror, 2010_

_Senator Bradford has met and begun negotiations with the representatives of the Vampires. It appears that the Vampires are run by a council that watches over their own and their own are in more places than we noticed. Negotiations have gone smoothly and rights for vampires are in serious discussion._

_Senator Bradford states, "That any being with sentience deserves freedom and rights, for our country were not founded on species, but the right to freedom."_

* * *

_December, Daily Mirror, 2010_

_Any vampire within the United States has been granted clemency until official laws can be processed. They will be treated as a natural citizen until any verdicts can pass. _

_Within the recent events unfolding within the United States, our own United Kingdom is questioning the safety of our nights. The attack that happened years ago has not been forgotten and is surely about to refreshed._

* * *

_January Daily Mirror, Front Page, 2011_

_Fellowship of the Morning Star Rises!_

_In recent events to the existence of vampires we as a country can not stand for this blasphemy. No matter how legal our government claims these monsters to be, they are not. They are unnatural monsters that were not created God and damned to walk the shadows for a reason._

_This not a threat against the creatures, but a retaliation to protect the 'natural' rights of those that follow God's natural law._

_The Fellowship of the Morningstar is protesting any rights that will be granted to these beings._

_Please, join the cause and do not support these monsters. Think of the community, your family, and your children. _

_Pastor John Morningstar_

Author's Notes:

_Yes, this is set after the war, a decade or more after._

I do support Seras and various other pairing as well since it makes life more interesting, but I thought this might be an interesting twist. I will also update Life Unworthy of Life Soon to those that read it!

_It's a world where the Major's war made the vampires realize that humans would fight back and survival means co-existing._

Please be kind and review, or not.

_Till the next chapter._

* * *


	2. One

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sir Gabriel Vitale Quincy Hellsing was a young man of twelve years. He bore his mother's ice blue eyes without the serious demeanor and wore the short messy jet black hair of a father Seras had yet to meet. His skin was a healthy olive and his features very rounded from the childhood innocence. All this Seras studied from over the rim of her wine glass while sitting at the table waiting for Sir Integra. His tiny fingers fidgeted with the cloth of maroon napkin as he tried not staring at her. Seras could tell he had yet to deal with her kind or any matter.

"How old are you?"

Seras grinned along the rim of her glass before she calmly placed it back on the table. She eyed the boy and watched as he stopped fidgeting. Her eyes noted that he seemed like a doll dressed in his violet polo and slacks.

"What year is it?" Seras softly questioned back.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he replied, "Twenty-fourteen."

Seras pressed her lips as she placed her elbows upon the table and acted as if she were counting. The boy leaned forward in interest temporarily forgetting his anxiety of the vampire.

"I was twenty when I died…"

"Where are your manners?"

Seras' mouth slammed shut and her eyes widened. She recognized the voice despite the aged tenor it had taken. Sir Integra walked into the room looking exactly as she did the day Seras was confined. The only difference, her suit was dusty olive and her tie beige. Her face was still slightly tan and held few lines from the years, and scars from the war.

Seras removed her elbows from the table and neatly folded her hands in her lap while Gabriel scowled and looked away with a muttered apology.

"I swear," Integra began. "One sits like a man and the other asking a lady her age."

Seras chuckled and replied, "There are worst things to ask."

Integra sighed and took her seat across from Gabriel. She gently and quickly unfolded her napkin before placing it on her lap. Blue and Crimson clashed, Seras could see the emotion within Integra's eyes that she refused to show.

"The world has changed, but it's good to be back," Seras admitted.

Integra relaxed and Seras knew she had said the right thing. Seras smirked as Gabriel watched his mother interact with the supposed vampire who sat in direct sunlight.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Integra questioned.

Seras shrugged and replied, "I don't know. One moment I closed my eyes and the next I woke up to the newest Hellsing heir."

"I understand why you did it, though I did miss you," Integra sighed as she stared at her empty.

"Vampires sleep?" Gabriel blurted. "Why is she in the sun?"

"Gabriel!" Integra scolded.

Seras laughed and stated, "I do sleep and not all vampires are confined to the night."

Gabriel nodded, still not understanding, but satisfied that he had gained an answer. His food was placed in front of him and he happily smiled at the meal, which Seras noted was a simple grilled cheese.

"Didn't you teach him?" Seras questioned Integra.

Integra released a burdened breath as she watched her son eat. No, she hadn't drilled him with the same lessons her father had her. There had been nothing showing proof of more vampires till a few years ago within America. She gave Seras a look that she had seen before. Seras recognized it as the gaze her mother had given her, it was pleading. It seemed motherhood did change women.

"I understand, but now…"

"There's no choice," Integra angrily spat. "Vampire…not a freak, but an actual vampire from god knows where attacked us!"

"Hellsing is the last of _creditable _vampire hunters," Seras reminded.

"My son and I were a bonus…there have been threats against you," Integra stated.

Seras froze in mid reach for her cup. Vampires were after her. She couldn't fathom why they would want her. The war had ended, she had hunted all freaks to retirement, and then she had forced her body into a coma. The stress of losing her Master and Pip had consumed her with grief once her rage had been spent. There was nothing more for her besides rest and Integra had approved it for her. There was no reason for vampires to want her.

"Why me?" Seras finally and simply questioned.

"You are the last of the Dracul bloodline, Seras," Integra began as her index finger tapped the table. "It is only natural that whatever happens within the world will affect you as well."

Seras agreed and nodded as she stared at the various tabloids covering the table. She didn't know anything about politics or vampire politics. The fact that vampires even had such thing eluded her. It appeared that certain leaders were gathering and had announced their existence. The vampires had gained a type of clemency allowing them to act as citizens within America. She understand that the vampires living in each state were governed by a Master vampire, that answered to the Master that sired them.

"Why would vampires show themselves?" Gabriel questioned

"That's the mystery."

"The war was covered up as a simple mad Nazi wishing revenge, so that couldn't be the motivation. If they feared the incident then they would've helped stop the Major," Seras reasoned.

"True, but these beings are no longer human," Integra reminded. "They don't function as humans function anymore. The war was a human matter and left to mortals."

"Maybe…they can't hide anymore," Seras mused as she shifted her gaze to Integra.

"Survival it is then, which means that they are true in their intentions," Integra muttered and not to happily.

"There have been attempts on their lives by mortals and vampires alike," Seras sighed. The tabloids clearly showed that.

Integra nodded.

"The hate is going to turn into a war.

"The vampires of China have created a synthetic blood mostly of plasma called Syn. Food is not an issue."

"Then it's just hate crimes," Seras affirmed.

"What's so bad if they just wish to existence?" Gabriel interrupted. His plate pushed aside.

"What is dead should remain dead," Seras simply replied.

"What about you?" Gabriel questioned. "You're not bad…you saved me."

"Seras is special," Integra answered, "A friend that I trust with my life. She is not like the others."

"How do you tell the difference between good vampires and bad vampires?" Gabriel questioned.

Seras scowled and sharply replied, "You can't. A good vampire is a dead vampire. We are all _bad_ and we owe no allegiances to any mortal!"

Seras stood from the table and left the room leaving Gabriel shocked and Integra stunned.

'Have I forgotten what father taught me?' Integra wondered.

She couldn't believe that Seras would turn into the creatures that had to be hunted. The girl was a vampire, but she was more. Integra gave her son a kiss and excused herself as she followed after Seras. She traveled the halls until she spotted the girl staring at a large portrait. Seras smelt her before she heard the soft steps and knew Integra was watching her.

"When did you add Master's portrait?" Seras questioned without removing her gaze.

There he was, sitting in his chair holding his goblet of wine with his legs crossed and his glasses and hat off to the side on the table. His eyes staring at whoever passed by.

"I had it commissioned when the last Freak was destroyed," Integra answered as she gazed at the portrait.

Seras closed her eyes and sighed as she just stood there in silence. During her sleep she hadn't been aware, but now she was aware of everything. Time really had no meaning for her and staring at this portrait reminded her that she would have to face reality. People around her would die.

"Sir Integra, you are the leader of Hellsing and must enforce in your son the nature of vampires. There can be no doubts for the heir."

"I know, but it had been so peaceful…I dared to hope."

"There is nothing wrong with hope as long as you never forget, so tell me," Seras questioned. "What are my orders?"

"Seras, you've just awoken, don't you wish for some time to adjust?" Integra questioned.

Seras doubled over in laughter as she thought the question over. Her belly ached, but her humor had returned in this dreadful moment.

"I have all the time in the world as long as you allow my existence," Seras chuckled.

"Seras, you have done what not even Alucard could do."

Seras arched a brow at this.

"You have served Hellsing…me loyally without the seals."

Seras glanced at her gloves that remained free of the symbols that bound Alucard. She had proven that a vampire could exist with humans peacefully, but their nature was still wild. Without control Seras knew, that she could easily slaughter. Seras didn't bother sighing. She offered a bright smile at Integra.

"Go to America Seras, represent the Dracul bloodline, and determine if these vampires are worth a thing."

"Sir?"

"It is your duty to represent your bloodline and it is Hellsing's duty to protect against threats. I trust you to determine threatening party. We've already had a war, how much worse can peace be?"

"Many horrors have been done all for the sake of peace," Seras reminded. "It could become much worse."

"If you're going to be negative after ever sleep you enter then I won't allow anymore of your induced comas," Integra stated as she turned and began to walk away. "Now get to work."

Seras smirked.

* * *

Zackary 'The Beautiful' Torino was a strange man born out of a strange marriage. His mother had died in shame after getting drunk and pregnant by a French man in a lavatory. She was a Northern Italian woman that had been disowned and married to the drunken French man. He took his mother's fair features of her light brown slightly curly hair and pale skin, but gathered his facial features and eyes from his father. How he ended up with emerald eyes he would never know since he never met his father. A wedding occurred a week before his birth and a divorce happened the day after his birth. He could honestly claim he wasn't a bastard.

He raised the unlit cigarette to his mouth and held it between his lips as he sat on the ledge of the building. His eyes scanned the smog filled sky of Chicago. The lights from the tall buildings were the stars in this massive city. His hair blew into his face as a chilled breeze stirred the odd lengths of his hair. Scanning the streets below he turned his gaze to the window where the council was meeting with a senator. He didn't know what the council was for, but he knew he was getting paid to protect it. Money asked no questions. A shadow traveled along the wall and his eyes narrowed. He moved off the ledge and picked up his weapon. The MSG90 was stabilized upon the ledge as he focused his sight through the scope. Staring through it he wondered why a man would hang of the side of the building. He could clearly see the man had scaled the wall with nothing but his limbs. If he was interested in the freaks this city offered he might research. He shrugged to assure himself he didn't care and he tenderly pulled the triggered. The shot made no sound as it embedded itself into the person's head. The man exploded into ash and was lost to the wind.

Zackary Torino wondered if he would have to light this cigarette. He set the gun aside and inhaled the polluted air. He loved Chicago. It was beautiful, dangerous, and had the best popcorn stand in Union Station. He suddenly wished he would've picked up more of the cheddar and caramel mix as he sat here watching the boring negotiations. He moved his form to resume his sitting upon the ledge and brushed the dust from his black pants and leather jacket. His loosely curled hair hung in his eyes and he sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

Vampires…such nonsense, of course the truth never made sense.

* * *

_Notes:_

I must thank the first four reviewers for their input! Cherry scones to you!

_I know the idea of Seras being sealed and then awakened is common, but I thought what if she served Hellsing and decided to induce a deep sleep? She's become a full vampire, drank the blood of her love, watched her master die, and destroyed the remaining freaks, a bit stressful. The sleep was like an unaware vacation for her._

_I hope you enjoyed the introduced characters._

_Please leave questions, comments, and concerns, or just a hey!_

_Reviews are love!_


	3. Two

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Seras stayed a week at Hellsing Manor as she tried to adjust her schedule. She met the soldiers and got to know Gabriel. The child had officially dubbed her as his 'sitter' and Seras decided that the world could wait a week. It was worth the moments she spent with young heir.

Thus, Seras Victoria, last of the Dracul bloodline, had become a babysitter, and been forced to adjust to daylight hours. She met with the Hellsing soldiers and took it upon herself to train the men--who had just seen their first vampire--to at least survive. The attack on Gabriel had been her main concern. It wasn't pleasant knowing that undead community had put a hit on the child. Seras had also taken it upon herself to give Gabriel a few pointers.

'Faith and aim for the heart.'

That was her advice to the child as she handed him a cross made of blessed silver.

"How can you touch it?" Gabriel had questioned as he ran his fingers along the smooth edges.

Seras smiled and replied, "Don't worry; no other vampire can resist it."

In truth, the object left her with a feeling of discomfort. It was comforting to know Gabriel would have some defense other than inexperienced men and his aging mother. She knew that Integra would fight to the death, but in the end, the woman was older and looking frail.

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she sat atop the roof watching the sunset. The last rays of light warmed her before the sky darkened. It was time to go and face the future and resolve a bit of her past. She had yet to properly mourn. A creak stirred her from her thoughts and her eyes shifted to the only entrance upon the roof. Integra stood within the doorway and Gabriel squeezed passed her and ran over to Seras. She opened her arms as she squatted down and caught him in a hug. Gabriel nuzzled his face into the side of head and whispered something.

"Promise," Seras softly agreed.

She gave him a gentle squeeze before she held him at arms length. Her gaze became stern and her mouth set in a line.

"Protect your mother," Integra scoffed at this, "and don't forget what I taught you."

"I won't," Gabriel promised.

"I'll be back as soon as possible and then I'll tell you more stories."

Integra scowled, she wondered what stories Seras was telling the boy. That's all she needed, the boy trying to act out any and all of their adventures.

"Gabriel, time to for bed," Integra stated.

He sighed before saying a last farewell and vanishing back through the door. Integra glanced down the stairs making sure he had gone before shutting the door and moving towards Seras. She stood as Integra approached her and they both gazed out into the night.

"I'm not going for my benefit alone," Seras seriously stated. "I want to know why Hellsing was attacked."

"It wasn't the first attack," Integra admitted as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Seras exclaimed in disbelief. She wanted to know why Integra didn't tell her this sooner, or when it had happened. Integra bit her lower lip as her fingers dug into her elbows.

"Gabriel's father, Adam Vitale was murdered in Spain. The authorities slacked and reported it as a simple mug and murder, but he was drained of all blood."

"Does…"

"No, Gabriel doesn't know."

Seras frowned and lowered her gaze to the ground. It was amazing that the boy didn't know yet. It was wrong, Seras sighed, how do you break the news to a child that his parent is dead. She had witnessed her parent's murder; it was a matter of coping with the rage. The deaths had been accepted, but the injustice of the situation left her with a simmering rage. Her gaze turned to Integra; she had lost a husband, another male lost. It seemed the woman had dreadful luck with men.

"I'll find the people responsible. Blood for blood," Seras vowed.

Integra reached out and pulled Seras into a hug. She held the girl like a mother hugging a child with a ticket to six underground. It was desperation again.

"You be careful. I've just gotten you back and refuse to lose you to those fanged fiends," Integra quickly whispered. "I won't forgive you for permanently leaving."

Seras reached up and hugged the women back. She was the closest to family she had left. All her family members were dead, the Geese had moved on, Alucard deceased, and now all that remained was Integra, oh, and little Gabriel. Her family. She wouldn't allow harm to come to them. They pulled back from their embrace and let the emotions wash away into a serious demeanor.

"Sir Harker has a private plane readied for you along with a few tools," Integra informed.

"My coffin?"

"Not needed," Integra assured.

"Once you land, locate the council and retrieve information. There will be a contact from Hellsing for you to pass information to. He will find you and you will know him," Integra explained.

"Understood," Seras assured.

"Then go forth, Seras Victoria, and conquer," Integra ordered.

Seras nodded with a determined expression before fading from existence. Integra closed her eyes and suddenly wished she had a cigar.

* * *

Sir Harker was a young man that was related to the late Sir Penwood. He was in his thirties and a distant cousin that had been willed everything at Penwood's death. The man was leaner and a tad taller than his relative, with his short brown hair and caramel eyes. His outfit was a gray suit and his attitude a bit colder than his relative whom had seemed cowardly though nice.

"Welcome aboard Ms. Victoria," Sir Harker greeted with a slight bow; he kept his eyes trained on her.

Seras didn't bother with a bow or curtsey; this man had yet to prove himself worthy of respect. She simply sat in her seat and paid no mind to his slight scowl.

"Your late relative was a good man," Seras calmly stated.

"I've only read about him," Sir Harker responded.

Seras' polite smiled dampened at this. She didn't know what to make of the man. He seemed stern and distant, and now he was proven distant. It was sad to only gain knowledge of relatives by ledger.

"That's a real shame," Seras sighed. "I and Hellsing appreciate the help your family has provided."

"I couldn't pass up the chance at meeting the famous Seras Victoria," he evenly said as his eyes traced her body.

The look was far from sexual, but close to rude. He was looking at her in the same manner you look at a corpse in a coffin, with fear of it jumping at you suddenly. Seras crossed her legs and sighed. Her hands delicately placed upon her knees and then she remembered. She hadn't really changed her clothing since the moment she had awoken. How dreadful.

"You have yet to meet a vampire?" Seras questioned, there was no point in being rude.

"Vampires don't normally approach people to chat," Harker replied, almost teased. "It took them this long to come to the public's attention and they still prefer their isolation."

"I suppose," Seras mumbled as she picked at her maroon skirt.

"The world nor I don't know the extent of the vampires; it is a foreign concept that some are adapting to very well and others not so well."

Seras raised her gaze and smirked as she said, "Excuse me while I change."

It was the best expression she had seen yet upon the man's face. He was about to offer her the bathroom for privacy when he noticed she carried no bags and calmly sat there. His caramel eyes lightened with confusion and his mouth slightly opened as his muscles tensed. Seras took the moment to focus upon her outfit. Her crimson eyes darkened.

"What..." Harker's questioned died as he watched the sight.

It was as if all her clothing suddenly melted and spread across her body like massive ink spill until it consumed her. His eyes watched as shadows receded from her feet leaving behind briar brown eight inch lacers boots with a slight heel that came halfway up her calf where they also buckled. The shadows kept receding until they reached three inches above her knee forming a forest olive skirt. He noticed that there was a small pocket on her right hand side. The shadows traveled up her body leaving her leather gloves the same color as her boots, and a simple white tank top. Seras raised her left arm, which Harker noted was permanently covered with shadows. The shadows fully vanished and Seras stared at the material of her skirt before scanning her bare arms with a frown.

She shook her left hand and Harker's mouth fell as a hat suddenly appeared within her grip. Seras eyed the pecan colored cowboy hat and lightly touched the braided leather that wrapped around the crown. Once satisfied, she placed it firmly atop her head with a slight tilt to the angle and folded the sides up slightly. Harker blinked and when his eyes reopened she was wearing a long-sleeved olive safari jacket with the sleeves rolled just below her elbows. She left it open and seemed satisfied that it reached her knees.

"I haven't changed outfits for a little more than a decade," Seras bashfully admitted.

"How…what…can all…I'm stunned," Harker finally managed to say.

"I can generate clothing and that's all. I don't know if others can perform this, and I don't question how," Seras responded.

"Why that outfit?" Harker questioned.

Seras smiled and Harker could say that the girl appeared human for a moment. Her cheeks dusted with pink and her eyes glazed over in memories as warmth entered the crimson. A beautiful smile blossomed and then died as the warmth faded to sorrow.

"It's so I don't forget," Seras began, "the man that I loved."

Harker nodded in understanding. It was obvious that vampires lived long and the ones he had heard about didn't keep such silly notions of mementos. Sir Harker stood up and motioned for her to follow him, it was time to give her a few new toys. Seras' gaze turned to the plane window and briefly gazed at her reflection with soft longing. How she missed _him_ most of all. She didn't know if she missed him or what could've been, but nothing could exist. Her immortal life was nothing compared to his. It would fade just like now. A single moment, she should've enjoyed her moments more.

Harker spoke and began to explain the weapons that had been given to her. His explanation on weapons wasn't detailed.

'Point and shoot.'

The man wasn't a weapons expert. He did know the history of the Italian Lupara and that it was an old style mafia weapon that had been updated for her use. She had also been told that the barrel was too short to be considered legal in America.

Seras told Harker not to bother landing as she strapped the Lupara to her back and tucked a single knife into each boot. She couldn't understand why Master got the cool weapons and she seemed to get duds. Even after his death she was still getting lame weapons, granted it was an updated version of the Italian weapon and the ammo was inscribed with scriptures, bathed in holy water, and filled with an exploding powder. Seras sighed, blessed knives. She felt like the late Father Anderson.

"Thank you for the weapons," Seras said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Victoria and I'm positive we'll meet again."

Seras stepped through and plane and fell backwards through the night sky. Reaching up she grasped her hat and turned herself around to stare at the scene below here. It was like the sky had painted upon the ground. Her crimson eyes widened in wonder as she traced the buildings and then the pier by the lake. She had never been out of country before and couldn't wait to explore.

* * *

It was his second week in this city and Zachary had yet to do anything besides shoot the vampires that tried to scale the walls. It was as bothersome as trying to swat flies. Only he kept wasting ammunition. The pay was wonderful, but he wondered if he would die of boredom.

'When did life dull?'

The council was constantly switching their meeting locations and not all of them met at the same time. There were even a few daylight meetings that were even worse than the night meetings. Zachary sighed and glanced up at the night sky. His pupils narrowed as he focused on something strange. It looked like a shooting star, but it was coming too close to be that. Before he could blink, the falling object was upon him. He didn't know if he should pull out the small handgun in his belt or duck. Any action was too late upon his part as the object was upon him.

It was a female and she suddenly stopped as he watched booted feet softly touch the edge of the roof. Zachary quickly withdrew his gun and kept it aimed on the figure. He noted the pecan cowboy hat, the short olive skirt, and the long olive jacket before he fired. The female stepped aside as the bullet whizzed by her cheek. His eyes widened wondering how she did that. He fired repeatedly until she raised her hand and caught the last bullet in her left hand. She held it with a scowl and softly flicked it so it bounced off his forehead.

"If a being can dodge bullets, its better not to waste the ammunition firing," she stated with a smirk as she reached up and adjusted her hat so her blonde hair poked out from it.

Seras inhaled the night air and focused her crimson gaze upon him. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't figure out. The time to ponder wasn't now and she shifted her gaze to the building across the street. Their mouths stopped moving and their gazes turned to stare at her. Seras smirked, she had found her vampires. Cold metal pressed against her throat and she grinned.

"Do you think that bread knife can harm me?" Seras taunted.

"Who and what are you and why are you here?" Zachary demanded.

This man must be one of the guards for the council. With a smirk, she decided to have some fun. Seras pushed forward upon the knife and laughed as it sliced through her throat. Zachary panicked at the action and released his grip on the weapon as he stumbled back. Seras turned on her heal and gripped the handle before she pulled it from the place lodged in her throat. Her spilled blood soaked back into her skin as her throat knitted itself back together. Her eyes remained trained on the man's emerald eyes as they widened.

"I am Seras of the Dracul bloodline, Draculina and I am here to speak to the council," she firmly declared. She sniffed the air. "And you are mortal."

"I can't let you near the council," Zachary declared.

"Well," Seras sighed. "I guess I'll have to do something about that."

His eyes narrowed as he reached for his remaining gun, but she was gone. Her arms snaked around him pinning his arms to his side. Seras slightly hovered so she could reach his ear to speak.

"I won't kill you," Seras promised.

He struggled in her grip and found that her arms were like steel. It was impossible, but he was being subdued by a girl, no less a little one at that. Seras could admit he had spirit and as she inhaled his scent, there was that familiarity again. She couldn't name it, but it was there. Throwing him to the ground, her boot kicked him in the side of the head and knocked him unconscious. Seras then picked up his body, held him under her arm, and lunged for the building the council was in. She phased through the window and landed in front of them.

She dropped their guard upon the table as she counted three female vampires and two males. The female sitting at the head of the table was an oriental woman that appeared to be twenty or younger. Her eyes were a deep sapphire and flowing black hair was tinted with navy and stood out against her pale skin. She was the first to speak.

"It is good of you to join us Draculina. Your bloodline has not been seen for many decades."

Seras kept her gaze fixed on the others even though she made eye contact with the woman. She didn't know what to expect, but her experiences with other Freaks taught her to not let your guard down.

"I am the last of my line," Seras stated, "I want to know who sent the vampire to attack my home and the Hellsing family."

The woman neatly stood from her seat and Seras discovered she was short, maybe only five foot. Her outfit was a traditional black silk kimono with silver lotus designs.

"We are here to make peace. It wound not be wise to wage war or make enemies," the woman softly spoke, "especially with one of your line."

"We do not wish for war, because the spoils would be deadly at this point in time."

Seras turned shifted her eyes to the man at the left. He was as dark as night, his head was clean shaven, and his eyes chocolate. He body was bare of most clothing save for the tight pants he wore. His skin was littered with brown scars and along his arms random bones were weaved through his skin.

"There are better ways to awaken me than attacking my home," Seras responded. "I don't appreciate such actions."

"We sent a gift of peace to your manor," a young voice spoke.

The girl looked almost fourteen; her long midnight hair and ivory eyes didn't help her appear older. Her face was devoid of emotion and still rounded with pale innocence.

"The only thing I received was an attack upon my family!" Seras stressed with a scowl.

"Such sympathy is beyond us, but the attack was not from our own."

Seras turned her glare to the woman sitting next to the young child. She was dressed in a sleeveless white dress; her thick burgundy hair was curled and piled upon her head. Her eyes were small and brown. The corners of her thin ruby lips turned up in a smirk.

"These people are rude," the last male vampire declared. His voice was firm and easily filled the room. He stood from his seat and gave a quick bow while keeping his deep set brown eyes trained on her. His black hair was shaven short and he had a short mustache. "Ve must introduce self, yes."

"Ve are vorld's most poverful vampires and the source of original bloodlines. I am Kizz, young child is Carmilla, Asian female is Ana, sour woman with mop for hair is Elizabeth, and the dark man is Kquanta. Ve vould never attack Dracul line."

"A messenger was sent in good faith to invite you here to claim your gift as acceptance into our council," the young girl known as Carmilla spoke.

"Your Master was revered for his power, despite his servitude," Kquanta explained.

"Though I despise his indentured nature and the Hellsings, not even I would risk such a grand war after those damnable Nazis," Elizabeth stated.

Seras leaned on the table as she stared at each of the undead. The power they radiated was undeniable, but she wouldn't let that deter her.

"I have no say in the negotiations, but nothing will deter my mission to destroy the one that attacked the Hellsings."

"Dearie," Elizabeth sighed. "You have no choice. You must participate in the negotiations; abide by the vampiric laws in order to establish trust within this country."

"I have no desire to come to this land again…"

"It is about establishing trust and showing control," Ana declared.

"If Alucard were in existence, would you invite him here as you do me?" Seras seriously questioned.

"He had no control and if he vere here ve vould vipe his threat from reality. He vould threaten our cause," Kizz firmly stated. "It matters not, you see reason."

"And this gift?"

"Unfortunately," Carmilla dispassionately began, "you knocked him unconscious."

Seras paused. 'Him' and 'unconscious' did not go well in that sentence. Her crimson eyes traveled to the man that she had left on the table.

"Being of the Dracul line, we figured you would greatly appreciate this gift considering your late Master's reputation," Elizabeth cruelly sneered.

"We have searched the lands for many years so you would not have to wait like your previous Master," Carmilla explained. "True love should never be wasted."

"We bring you the reincarnation of the man you love," Elizabeth impatiently stated as she moved toward the man and held him up by his short hair, baring the face to Seras.

* * *

_Notes..._

Much thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter! -cookies to all- It was wonderful to hear your input and helped me think of what to do for this chapter. I can only hope it wasn't disappointing!

Zachary 'The Beautiful' Torino is not the son of Pip because he is the reincarnation, which shall be explained. I know the idea of Pip's reincarnation has probably been raped, but I hope I can put a different spin on it much like Seras' reawakening. The fact that this 'Zachary ' has been thrown into her unlife doesn't help. Pip accepted her and I believe what her nature could be. It will be a matter of relearning and coping with situations that will test them, because a reincarnation is about another chance.

_Anyways, I plan to give everyone a bit of a backstory and I hope you can tell a bit about this vampire council's personalities already. Seras though a true vampire is still harbors doubts, that I believe can only be removed with time and experience. I believe this council will help her mature as well._

_Till next time!_

_Reviews help me improve and grow as a writer, so please leave one! I just went through and fixed a few errors, if you notice more please let me know._


	4. Four

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Power._

_Nothing else mattered. The Major had been defeated, his Doctor killed, and nothing was left in the wake of dawn but death. _

_It was time to head home and home she did go. Her feet carried her through the rubble of Hellsing Manor and to the parts were bodies still lay. It was an undisturbed site, the site were Zorin tortured many geese. Her crimson eyes took in the scene and were relieved that most of the deaths were not vampire related. Her boots stuck to the dried puddles of blood and her body tensed. A few more feet away is where Pip's body would rest. Eye closed, clothes ripped, and throat torn._

_Seras felt all that power drain away. Her mind went silent as she stopped walking. It wasn't possible. She felt like that weak child hiding in the closest. All the power, that euphoric buzz went dead silent as she stared at the spot. It was empty. She wanted to scream out who moved his body, but why would someone take a corpse._

_A scuffle._

_Seras was fearful, she didn't dare turn around. There were no comforting breathes to take. She turned, slowly, dreading each second. It wasn't possible for him to become a vampire. The person had to be a virgin and he was anything but. Seras fully turned around and faced a part of her nature she had yet to see. Dried skin to the point of being gray, sunken features, and a torn out throat that muffled the groans, but it was the thick braid that identified him. Trembling hands, Seras moved back. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes._

_"Pip…"_

_His injured corpse stumbled forward and deep down; she knew she could control this creature. Seras reached out and cradled the paper thin cheeks. Her vision blurred from the tears that hadn't fallen. Her fingers tightly gripped his cheeks and she bit her lower lip._

_"I don't deserve forgiveness…"_

_A quick jerk and…_

* * *

Her eyes slowly slid open and her lulled to the side to stare past the drawn curtains. The sun was beginning high in the sky.

'A distant…memory,' Seras calmly thought.

Her gloved hand moved up and she gently touched the corner of her eyes.

Nothing.

An unbidden sigh left her and she shifted in her chair. Her back cracked as she straightened and her gaze slid across the room to the man upon her bed. Lifting from her chair she glided across the distance. She didn't realize it, but each step was taken without touching the floor. Toe upon the air, heel barely above the floor. She slowly moved across the room, deeply inhaling.

Pip's image was forever burnt upon her mind.

She kept trying to piece together the images. Memories of Pip smiling at her, a goofy grin fused over that sleeping face of the man upon the bed. She kneeled near the bed side, her crimson orbs securitizing every detail with a gentle stare. Seras couldn't help it.

Their hair colors were two different shades.

His nose was slightly rounded at the tip where Pip's was squarer.

His eyes were a barely noticeable almond shape; Pip's eye was simply a bit round.

He didn't hold the hardened features of a man that had killed.

This Zachary, though mature, had the look of a man that was still innocent to this world, the world that Pip had been bred into and she resigned to.

Her right hand reached out, the glove vanished, and hovered beside his cheek. Warmth, her eyes drooped, how she missed it. She had grown used to that cold darkness and it was sometimes better than warmth, but she still missed it. The tip of her calloused index finger brushed against his cheek, tracing the high cheekbone. Seras didn't pull back as his eyes fluttered open. She stared right into his emerald orbs searching.

His pupils widened and he rolled away from her and off the bed. Sheet twisted around his form he landed on his side on the floor. The corners of her lips pricked up in an amused smile as he watched him untangle his limbs from the sheet. His hair was tousled as he got to his feet, eyes scanning the room before focusing upon her.

"Where'd you take me?"

He'd inch toward the window and risked a quick glance out.

"We're still in Chicago?"

"Of course," Seras replied. "Where else would I take you?"

"You're a vampire; I've read about your kind."

He declared as if it were the answer to everything. Seras figured he probably knew nothing and so she moved across the room to pull back the remaining drapes. She let the sunlight wash over her skin and embraced the warmth. His slight intake of breath caught her attention.

"You're a day walker too?"

Seras thought those words over. It meant that some of those within the council could go out in daylight. This mission was getting interesting. The council tracks down the soul of her dead lover, offer a place on the council, and now some can be in daylight. It was becoming more interesting, by the moment.

"I'm also a council member as well," Seras stated watching as his eyebrows knitted. "As such, I am hiring you to be my official guard. The council has already rewritten your original contract."

"They can't…"

"They can and they did," Seras interrupted. "You are no longer playing by the rules of men."

'Neither am I,' Seras dreadfully thought. She didn't know what to expect. Besides Alucard and the Freaks, she didn't know that other vampires existed. Master was never one to play by the rules and she wouldn't play by the rules either. Her eyes focused upon Zachary, it was vital to leave him ignorant to everything. She wouldn't break whatever life he had.

"I can promise you something," Seras began as he glared at her.

"The words of a vampire should never be trusted," Zachary firmly said; aggression filled the air.

Seras sneered at his words wondering what book he read. If there was a guide on vampires she wished Alucard would have tossed it at her in the beginning. It would have made her undead life easier.

"There is no handbook about vampires," Seras haughtily said.

"There's information if you search," Zachary defended. "You just have to know where to look."

Seras rolled her eyes; the man was definitely new to this life. There was no set book to anything and him getting handed to her as property proved that.

"Believe what you will and you will be killed, but my offer is, if you will serve as my guard for the time I will end your contract and you will be free," Seras offered.

Zachary moved across the room to stand in front of her. He stared her down for a few moments before he held out his hand. Seras reached out and gently grasped it before giving it a firm shake.

"I don't know why, but I'll take your word with a grain of salt."

Her expression softened for a moment before she nodded and released his hand. Seras moved away from him to give him a moment to think.

"Who will be paying me?" Zack suddenly questioned.

"The council will," Seras easily answered. "Financial won't change, but I assure you payment."

Her gaze moved to the window and she frowned. He was still standing there, probably staring at her. There wasn't much more she could think of to say to him. It wasn't everyday that you met the man with the supposed soul of a dead loved one. Footsteps, she knew he was moving away from her.

"What's your profession?" Seras suddenly questioned.

He gave her look that questioned her sanity, though she didn't see it and replied, "I'm a mercenary."

Seras gave him a hard look, there was no way. He didn't carry the confidence or the look of a killer. Nothing upon his features signified he was tainted with blood. Seras circled him while deep in thought. Her eyes searched for any sign that he was a mercenary.

"Are you acquainted with the city?" Seras questioned.

"Of course, I was born around here," Zack answered with a still face.

Seras moved to the door and grabbed her hat from the side table. Placing it securely atop her head she glanced at Zack and motioned with her head for him to follow.

"I'd like to check everything before I fully play."

He nodded checked himself for most of his weapons before smoothing out his outfit and following her. Seras turned on her heel and phased through the door and grinned when she heard a thump. The door quickly opened and Zack moved past her with a slight frown. It was a dirty trick, but amusing all the same. He had to keep his guard up.

* * *

Seras Victoria had always been a bit dim, but there was something strange upon the air. Zachary had taken her on a tour of the city. She had walked through the ghetto and sat at a table within a fine restaurant overlooking the grand city with a cup of red wine. When they had exited the restaurant so she could survey Lake Michigan, she caught a strange scent upon the air. It was so faint that she thought she imagined it. Walking along the beach she kneeled and focused upon her surroundings.

The lake smelt sharply of fish. Zachary smelt vaguely of cologne she had yet to identify. She had never been one to research men's fragrances and years of sleep didn't help.

"What is it?"

Zachary's voice cut through her musings and she got back to her feet. The scent was gone, washed out with the scent of this pathetic lake.

"Nothing," Seras assured as she began her trek along the lakefront.

"The council will meet in again in two nights to discuss terms."

Seras nodded, she really didn't care for their rules. Integra would make sure that she would be safe regardless of regulations.

"What mainly attacks the council?" Seras suddenly questioned.

Zachary frowned, but replied, "Church of the Morningstar protests, but vampires attack mostly."

There was a question she needed answered.

Why were vampires attacking a movement that could help them?

* * *


End file.
